Draw With Me: I Love You
by AmuletDevil
Summary: An Epilogue chapter for "Draw With Me". It is based after they were admitted out of the hospital. *P.S If you guys haven't read "Draw With Me", then I recommend you to read that story first before reading this.* WARNING: THIS STORY MIGHT MAKE YOU EMOTIONAL. BECAUSE IT SURE MADE ME AND MY FRIENDS


**This is the epilogue chapter for "Draw With Me". This story is based after the both of them are out of the hospital. **

***P.S If you guys haven't read "Draw With Me", then I recommend you to read that story first before reading this.***

****P.S.S Please tell me what you think about this. I put a lot of effort into it. :)****

**WARNING: THIS STORY MIGHT MAKE YOU EMOTIONAL. BECAUSE IT SURE MADE ME AND MY FRIENDS EMOTIONAL.**

* * *

"Hey..." Kendall said to Jo. "Hey Jo..." Jo didn't answer him. "Jo, hey." Kendall started to get really annoyed. "Hey Jo, hey Jo, hey Jo, Hey J-"

"Yes?" Jo finally answering him.

"When is it my turn to use the pencil?" Kendall ask.

"After this drawing." Jo answer him, her eyes never leaving the canvas.

"Never mind that drawing. It's terrible anyway, I want to finish mine!" Kendall whine like a little boy.

"Why don't you use that one?" Jo said.

"That red one?" Kendall said pointing at it. "I know what happen to that thing, and there's no way I'm touching it!"

"Oh? What exactly happen?" Jo ask.

"Let's just say...it's been to places it shouldn't of." Kendall chuckle.

"Ewww!" Jo said while making a gross expression. "That's gotta be a lie."

"If you don't believe me, that's not my problem." He said.

Jo just smiled at him and sigh. "Fine, you can have this pencil for 30 minutes."

"Woohoo!" Kendall cheered and gladly took the pencil away from Jo's hand.

Kendall was busy drawing while Jo was watching him. "Hey, are you drawing me with a flat chest again?"

"Shh, I'm busy accurately imitating the reality through visual presentation." Kendall said.

"Haha, very funny." Jo said and rolled her eyes. "Y'know, I just notice something...you always draw flat chested girls."

Kendall stopped for awhile an replied, "I only draw them flat when it's you." And continued drawing.

"You have a thing for pancakes, don't you?" Jo ask.

"No, I don't." He replied back.

"Think about it! If you fall in front of a flatty, you have nothing to grab to save you." She smirked.

"You're not gonna ruin my concentration!" Kendall laughed a little bit.

Jo pouted a little. "Kendaaaaall! You have a thing for brick walls and you know it!"

Kendall paused for awhile and said "What do you have against flat-chested women anyway?" He turn to her "You're making it sound like having flat-chest is a terrible thing."

"So you DO like flatties." Jo smirked at him making him blush a little.

He turned around and continue drawing. "No, I don't."

Jo just laughed. "Wow, you're transparent."

Kendall just groaned and stood up. "Blah, fine! It's your turn to use the pencil!"

Jo took the pencil and skipped towards the canvas. "Why, thank you, my good sir."

She was busy drawing until Kendall ruined her concentration. "THAT'S the drawing that's been taking you so long to finish?"

Jo didn't even look at him and answer "Yes. That's why it's not as your so-called "drawing."

"I'm waiting forever, doing nothing, just for that?" Kendall ask.

"I still have 5 minutes," Jo said "it's your turn when it's your turn."

"Wow, check out those strokes. Talk about amateur." Kendall complained.

"Amateur? Take a look at your body proportions first." She said.

"Oh, you don't WANT to critique my proportions! That's my expertise and it's perfect." He explained.

"Wow, that's your definition of perfect?" She ask. "Look at the arm length. Its longer then the other!" She pointed out.

"It's perspective, genius. Ever heard of that term? It's called—" He was about the finish his sentence but Jo helped him.

"It's called, you're an idiot who brags about being an idiot." She said.

"Awwwww, well someone can't think of anything to say." Kendall teased.

"Awwwww, that's the only comeback you can think of?" This time Jo was teasing Kendall.

"I'm not wasting effort thinking of an argument for an idiot." Kendall sigh and scratch his head.

"Hey, I call you an idiot first." Jo said.

"Which is a lie, and that's why I'm correcting you." Kendall pointed out.

Jo just smiled and replied him back "Idiotic AND delusional. You should see a doctor."

Kendall just chuckled. "Indeed, I gotta get my eyes checked after looking at your ugly face."

"That must be a mirror, ugly butt." Jo said.

"You're ugly." Kendall said.

"Nu-uh! YOU'RE ugly!" She raised her voice.

"Says the ugly one!" He said.

"Stop talking, UGLY BUTT!" She yelled.

"NOOOO! YOU'RE UGLIER!" He yelled at her.

"NOOO, YOU!" She screamed back.

"AHHHHHHH!" They screamed together.

They stopped and looked at each other. The both of them looked at each other and burst out of laughter.

"Hahaha, you're ugly and an idiot. End of discussion." Jo said.

"Haha..." He laughed a little.

She looked at him and looked back down at her canvas, and continue drawing. "You always make me feel young." She said.

"Way too young. We're not even old." He said.

There was a long silence between the both of them.

"This artwork brings back so many memories..." Kendall said breaking the silence.

Jo nodded and smiled. "The time where we first met each other..."

"Yeah, I still remember that day clearly..." He said and lay his head down on the table.

Jo looked at him. "Of course you do. Who in their right mind would forget about something THAT traumatic."

"Haha, yeah..." He said and smiled a little bit. "I had a bad sickness that time. And I got admitted to the hospital..." He pauses for awhile and continued. "...and I saw a glass which is a dead end..."

"That's when you saw me." Jo whisper loud enough to hear.

"Mhm, I thought I lost everything dear to me." He said. "But then, there's one that didn't leave me."

"And that is?" Jo ask him.

"And I will take care of it with all my life, no matter what..." He continued.

"And that iiss?" Jo was growing impatient.

"I have nothing left if I lose my last precious treasure, too." He said.

"WHAT didn't you leave?" Jo was a little mad.

"...your heart." He replied.

Jo flinched a little. And a crooked smile appear on her face.

"N-not your heart! I meant, you! It's um-" Kendall was going to finish his sentence but Jo cut him off.

She turned her head away. "W-wow." She stammered. "Shucks, wow. That was u-uh..."

"Don't say it!" Kendall said, his head facing down on the table.

Jo ignored him and continued. "That was sappy...and...poetic..."

"Argh..." Kendall just groaned, feeling embarrass.

"Haha...you fail hard at being korny." Jo teased.

"...was it to hilarious...?" He said. He never feel embarrass like this in his entire life.

"Haha, nah..." She said. "In fact, it's...cute."

She continued drawing. "Thanks."

"Y'know, in a way, we went through the same thing." She said to him.

"I was sick too, but, after I was cured, my parents decided to leave me there at the hospital." She said. "They were too afraid of me. They were afraid my sickness would spread."

She frowned a little as she continued on. "Everyone around me was leading me to the wrong paths for their own benefit. I only had one chance to change everything, but I lost it." She looked up at the ceiling. "I didn't have anyone to lead me to the right tracks. Until I met you..." She smiled at that last thought.

"If it weren't for you, I pretty sure I won't be sitting in this room anymore, drawing and making music." She said.

"Kendall..." She said his name softly.

"Yeah?" He answered.

"I..." She cleared her throat. "I..." And she sigh. "...I love you..."

There was a awkward silence.

Kendall sat up straight. "Iloveyoutoo" he mumbled.

"What?" Jo ask.

"I...something you..." Kendall said.

"Oh, You..." Jo smiled.

Jo place her pencil down and sat up straight. "Okay, I think that the picture is done."

Kendall walk towards her. He looked at the drawing of the both of them, hugging each other, smiling and laughing.

"It's beautiful." Jo said.

"If we had love back then, without the freaking glass." Kendall said.

Jo just nodded and smiled. "Just the way we liked it."

"Wait, I forgot to add something." Kendall said and took the pencil.

After a few seconds later he place the pencil back down. Jo took a closer looked at what Kendall did. She saw the Kendall added these 3 little words. "I Love You".

The moment when she looked up at Kendall, he quickly crashed his lips against her's. Jo was frozen. But she divided to relax a bit and kissed him back. A few minute later, they pulled away.

"I love you." They said together. They looked at each other and laughed.


End file.
